Nowadays, pedestrian detection methods have emerged in driving assistance systems to improve driving safety. In some solutions, to detect pedestrians, vehicles obtain position information of pedestrians through Wi-Fi Direct. In the Wi-Fi Direct method, to obtain position information of a pedestrian, an electronic device mounted on a vehicle needs to establish Wi-Fi connection with an electronic device carried by the pedestrian. If all the electronic devices carried by the pedestrians send their position information to the vehicles, a wireless communication channel may be congested. Therefore, there is a need for new pedestrian detection methods to improve detection rate and mitigate wireless channel congestion.